LJ and the Land Before Time
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: The kids go out to see the newest Pixar movie: The Good Dinosaur. However, it ends up becoming a serious disappointment, so they complain about kid's movies with dinosaurs in general until Cherry and Lionel show them the film series known as The Land Before Time, which turns into an adventure and becomes a page right out of history if you know what I mean. Hint: slight crossover.
1. Chapter 1

On a brisk Friday in November, LJ and Zofia were running through the hallways to meet up with their friends at lunch.

"GUYS!" LJ called out. "GUYS, YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN! THIS IS GONNA BE SO AWESOME!"

"What?" Gaz asked softly while the others looked at the Schwartz siblings.

"We...are gonna go see a dinosaur movie, made by Pixar!" LJ exclaimed.

"Pixar made a dinosaur movie?" Dib asked. "Well, sign me up! Pixar's the best!"

"Hmm... I don't think I've seen a dinosaur movie," Kimberly said. "First time for everything though."

"This is gonna rock!" Akito remarked.

"Dinosaurs, huh?" Chrissy asked as she put on some lipstick.

"Chrissy, you should come too," Zofia said. "You're our friend."

"Yeah!" LJ grinned. "This will ROCK!"

Raul nodded. "Besides, it could be...a da~te!" he added.

"Well... All right..." Chrissy said. "I guess it couldn't hurt, even if not a lot of dinosaurs share the glitz and glamour that I do."

"You sound like those crazy girls who enter beauty pageants to make themselves sound loved by their parents." Zofia commented.

"Except more emotionally stable." Martin added.

"We going after school then?" Chrissy asked.

"Uh, if that's okay," Zofia smiled. "We'll just have to do some quick homework in Study Hall of course."

"Darn..." LJ grumbled.

"You know how Mother gets if our homework isn't done." Zofia said to her brother.

"I know..." LJ replied. "Let's get to it."

* * *

Everyone still felt excited about the movie, but went back to their own classes, doing some homework in between so they wouldn't have to think about doing it for after the movie. Luckily, they managed to find some focus time, though still thought about seeing a dinosaur movie from Pixar which sounded too good to be true.

"Seriously, guys, this is _Pixar_ we're talking about," replied LJ. "They made bugs cool. There's no way they could fail to make dinosaurs cool!"

"Pixar does have a lot of movie magic," Vincent said as he painted on his easel for Art Class. "Bugs... Toys... Rats... They're just incredible!"

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" LJ agreed. "Not to mention an entire film based on the whole Monster in the Closet idea!"

"This is gonna be the best time ever!" The group all cheered out of excitement of seeing the movie.

And so, that afternoon...

"I didn't think the final bell would ever ring," Kimberly said. "Don't get me wrong, I don't mind school, but this movie's gonna be great!"

* * *

They soon went off to the movie theater to see The Good Dinosaur. They got their concessions and went into the theater.

"This is gonna be so great!" Dib beamed.

"Make us proud, Pixar." Akito added eagerly.

LJ settled in between Chrissy and Kimberly as the previews began playing.

"Let's see what movies we'll see in a year from now before seeing it in the theater... Such a tease!" Zofia said.

And so they sat and watched the previews. Some of them they liked, some of them they didn't, but they had plans for future times they would go out to the movies again. And finally, the feature presentation began.

"Finally!" Zofia sighed in relief.

They soon began to watch the movie which started off in outer-space. A comet was soon coming towards Earth which would eventually kill all of the dinosaurs, but it seemed to miss the dinosaurs which made them look up before they continued to graze in the grass. The movie then cut to millions of years later.

"Nice backgrounds... Looks almost real..." Vincent commented.

"So far, so good." LJ replied.

They soon saw some opening credits with beautiful looking backgrounds and saw a hut.

"Maybe it's the Green Thumb in me, but I like the backgrounds." Estelle commented.

"Perhaps," Raul replied. "But this is awesome so far!"

They soon heard stomping and saw a dinosaur come out.

"Ooh, look at him," Akito smirked. "Maybe that's our big, bad, but awesome protagonist."

The dinosaur stomped around, showing how big and tall he was before striking down a tree with his tail and threw it into a pile behind him as he seemed to garden around the field he lived in.

"I wouldn't say big and bad..." LJ remarked.

"Eh, he still looks a bit badass." Akito shrugged with a small smile.

Another dinosaur soon joined the first one.

"I guess they're gardening." Estelle said.

"I guess they have a little community of their own." LJ replied.

"Hmm... All right..." Akito shrugged. "Nothing wrong with that."

The female dinosaur soon called the male dinosaur inside and they joined together to see three eggs. One of which was very big.

"Which one did ya say moved?" The male asked.

"The one on the left." The female replied.

"You would think considering this is a movie about dinosaurs made by Pixar, things would get interesting a bit faster." Martin shrugged.

"Maybe it's getting there," Jenny said. "Even some of the best movies start out slow."

Eventually, the eggs began to hatch and the family named them Buck and Libby. Zofia slowly sipped her soda as this seemed to be a very slow beginning, even for a kid's movie. The final egg was soon about to hatch.

"Let me guess, he's totally tiny and not big and strong like I'm imagining?" Akito commented.

"You are correct, sir!" Jenny replied as the egg hatched.

The egg soon hatched to show a very tiny and weak dinosaur who would be named Arlo.

"Maybe he'll learn to grow as a dinosaur and in muscle like Hercules?" Akito suggested.

"He might grow, but that'll probably be it." LJ replied.

"Well, he looks a bit cute... Cuz he's small," Jenny said. "Kinda reminds me of Aunt Lu's pet turtle."

"Minus the shell." Martin agreed.

* * *

30 minutes passed as they continued watching the movie. It seemed a lot longer than that, and they saw the death of Arlo's father, but had a hard time feeling sorry for him and he soon met a feral boy he named Spot since he was like a dog.

"Reminds me of Donnie Thornberry." Akito, Estelle, and Vincent remarked.

"The resemblance is uncanny!" LJ added.

* * *

The movie still seemed slow and dull though, but the younger kids laughed at some moments they found funny.

"Was that a joke?" Vincent asked.

"I don't think so." Chrissy replied.

"I can't tell which ones are jokes." LJ remarked.

"The cave kid is peeing!" A little kid called out before laughing with his friends.

The others sweat-dropped.

"Bathroom humor, huh...?" Kimberly muttered. "Not even Waffle would laugh at that..."

"YOU HAVE ALL GONE TO THE TOILET BEFORE!" LJ called out. "IT ISN'T THAT FUNNY!"

"Thank you." Kimberly sighed.

A lot of the other people in the theater shushed LJ.

* * *

The movie soon kept going until they got to Arlo finding a human family and deciding to let Spot stay with them which made some of the mothers in the audience cry at the emotional scene.

"Guess it's a happy ending...sorta." Martin remarked.

Arlo soon came back home to his family. Zofia snored as she had fallen asleep during the movie.

"Sis. Wake up. The movie is over." LJ shook her shoulder.

"Huh? I wasn't sleeping!" Zofia snorted before blinking. "Mm... What'd I miss?"

"Honestly, I don't remember." Estelle said, feeling disappointed.

"You didn't miss much." LJ replied.

The end credits soon rolled and the lights came back on.

"What... Was... THAT?!" Akito ranted. "What was that?!"

"Boooring!" LJ remarked.

* * *

The group soon left the theater in vast disappointment.

"Pixar betrayed us!" Zofia yelled out.

"DARN YOU, PIXAR!" Martin shouted to the sky.

* * *

They soon met back at the Schwartz's house, complaining about The Good Dinosaur which really ticked them off.

"That was the lamest movie ever!" Dib exclaimed.

"I think I just remembered why we quit seeing animated movies in the theater anymore." Gaz grumbled.

"It's like none of them are GOOD anymore!" LJ agreed. "The Good Dinosaur? More like The Huge Dino-Snore!"

"I sense some trouble in the living room." Cherry said while polishing her weapons from other adventures which were not safe for children.

"Really?" Lionel asked. "What gave ya that idea?"

"The kids sound like you whenever we watch a movie that disappoints you." Cherry replied.

"Good point," Lionel replied. "Suppose we oughta do something for 'em before Felicity takes them over to the Pickles' house?"

"Hmm... It might be nice," Cherry said. "What can we do though? It's sad they couldn't have grown up with the dinosaur movies we did... And those times I had at Jurassic Park with Atticus."

"Well, I might have a few." Lionel replied with a smile.

Cherry looked to him as they soon looked back into the living room.

* * *

"And that is what is wrong with kid's movie these days!" Dib continued to rant in the living room.

The others murmured in agreement.

Lionel reached into his bag and pulled out a handful of DVDs. "I think this might be able to help!"

"Kids, we have something to share with you." Cherry said.

The kids looked over as Cherry and Lionel came in.

"Behold! Real dinosaur movies!" Cherry told them.

Lionel pulled out the first five Land Before Time movies and waved them around mystically. The kids soon stood up and gathered around.

"The Land Before Time... The Great Valley Adventure... The Time of Great Giving... Journey Through the Mists... The Mysterious Island?" Zofia read aloud each of the titles.

"These are real dinosaur movies for kids." Cherry told them.

"They have a group of kid dinos going on huge adventures, and they almost die every time, but the characters are super-memorable and fun!" Lionel explained. "Plus there are a bunch more movies afterwards."

"Hmm... If you say so..." Zofia said, a bit unsurely.

"Aw, come on, you guys, don't let one bad dinosaur movie cloud your judgement," Cherry said. "I tried not to let Surf's Up do that when I saw Happy Feet back when penguins were like the most popular animal ever at the time after March of the Penguins came out."

"Look, you GOTTA watch the trailer for yourself." Lionel replied, putting the trailer on the TV.

The others looked over and looked to the screen.

"They're gonna show us every joke and best moments, aren't they?" Chrissy asked.

"Nah, that wasn't really a thing back then," Cherry said. "Movie trailers mostly left you in the dark back then so you see the movie for yourself with fresh eyes even though you kind of have an idea of what's going on."

"Plus, they were actually super-cool, and got you hyped for the movie instead of spoiling it all during the trailer!" Lionel added as it began.

They soon began to watch the trailer for themselves, and it already looked a whole lot better than The Good Dinosaur.

"Oh! That animation!" Zofia gasped. "It's so beautiful!"

"It's so...vibrant and life-like!" LJ exclaimed.

"Why couldn't Arlo be like that long-necked dinosaur?" Chrissy frowned.

"I like the little one!" Zofia smiled.

"She is pretty cute." Gaz had to admit.

"The pterodactyl is my favorite!" LJ exclaimed.

Cherry and Lionel seemed happy that the kids seemed to enjoy the Land Before Time already.

* * *

Soon enough, the trailer ended.

"Okay, now I'm interested." Dib smirked.

"That's more like it!" Cherry said with excitement, even if she didn't exactly smile. "Let's wash that bad taste of a boring movie out your mouth with an underrated classic."

"I am so DOWN for that!" LJ remarked, and the other kids agreed.

"All right then, let's give you guys a real show," Cherry said, taking out the first movie, putting it on for them. "I'll go make you guys some snacks."

"This is gonna be AWESOME!" Kimberly gushed.

Cherry and Lionel soon came into the kitchen while the kids were about to watch the first Land Before Time movie.

"Nothing can ruin this." Dib said out of excitement.

"Agreed." Gaz nodded.

They soon settled in to watching the movie as it seemed to be all in good fun so far, but something strange would soon happen. The TV began to spark and glimmer, before a bright flash of light seemed to engulf all of the kids. The kids soon yelped out as they were suddenly sucked away.

* * *

Cherry poked her head out. "Why do I feel like this was done by a magical force?" she muttered to herself.

"Because it was?" Lionel stated.

"Typical..." Cherry said. "You think they'll do better than I did at Jurassic Park?"

"Well, hopefully," Lionel replied. "As long as they survive the Sharptooth."

"Ooh..." Cherry shook chills all around her body. "Yes, indeed. Who knows what other horrors might lie in the Stone Age?"

"Aye," Lionel nodded. "But they're a great group of kids. They can handle themselves."

"Well... All right," Cherry said. "I just hope they know what to do when it comes to Sharptooth."

"Hey, I trust those kids to get themselves outta trouble," Lionel replied with a smile.

Cherry looked to him and soon went back into the kitchen for a drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Meanwhile..._**

The kids groaned as they were soon shown up in the middle of nowhere, or that's what it looked like, but they were all changed somehow, and seemed to be wearing clothes to fit the time period which were mostly rags and animal skins.

"Do you know them?" A girl's voice asked.

"No, I sure haven't seen them before." A boy's voice added.

"Ooh...what happened?" asked LJ.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck or something..." Chrissy muttered. "Ugh... I do not deserve this kind of treatment!"

The kids soon sat up, rubbing their heads before they woke up to see two blurred images which soon cleared up to show two kids. A girl with red hair tied with a bone like hair-bow, making her hair a ponytail and a boy with very light blonde hair that nearly looked white as a sheet which was an tangled mess of scruffy hair.

"Hey, they're waking up." The girl told the boy.

"Thank you for that astute observation." LJ replied as he helped the others up.

The boy and girl looked to them.

"Uh... Where are we...?" Zofia asked.

"The town of Bedrock!" The boy and girl smiled together.

"Talk about a yabba-dabba-doozy." LJ muttered.

"Heh... That's a good one," The girl chuckled. "Maybe I'll make that my new catchphrase."

"Who are you two?" Zofia asked.

"My name's Bamm-Bamm Rubble and this is my best friend, Pebbles Flintstone." The boy replied.

"Nice to meet'cha." LJ waved.

"Nice to meet you too," Bamm-Bamm said. "You're not hurt, are ya?"

"Slight headaches, but nothing severe..." Dib said before looking throughout the land. "Whoa... What happened here...?"

"Earthshake..." Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm pouted.

"Don't you mean 'earthquake'?" Akito asked the cave kids.

"Same thing." Pebbles shrugged.

"You guys think we should check it out?" asked Kimberly.

"All right, just be careful," Bamm-Bamm said before taking out his club. "Ya never know if something might be out there."

"Good point." Akito agreed.

* * *

They soon walked out of the cave together to see Bedrock in ruins and it seemed like almost everybody else was gone.

"Whoa...it's like everyone just up and left!" Chrissy exclaimed.

"Oh, I was afraid of this," Pebbles frowned. "Mom, Dad, Aunt Betty, and Uncle Barney told us to be careful. I wonder if Dino's out here?"

"And Hoppy." Bamm-Bamm added.

The two cave kids soon called out for their pets as the adults seemed to be gone.

"We might as well head out and look for 'em," LJ remarked. "Maybe we can get some help."

"I hope so." Pebbles pouted.

They soon wandered around for a while. As they traveled together, they wandered around for a bit until they found a purple-colored dinosaur with a blue collar around its neck and a green dinosaur that looked like a kangaroo.

"Dino!/Hoppy!" Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm smiled happily.

"Well...it IS the dinosaur era," LJ replied. "Go figure."

"They're your pets?" Zofia asked.

"Yep!" Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm replied.

"Caveman's best friend." Bamm-Bamm added as he pet Hoppy.

"Well, let's get moving." Martin suggested.

Everyone looked around as they tried to look for someone. A family of pterodactyl babies seemed to fly around, fighting over one cherry that they found.

"Aww... Look at them..." Kimberly cooed from that. "So adorable..."

"No kidding," Gaz nodded. "But what's next to them?"

"Looks like a sloth turtle...?" Akito shrugged.

The mother pterodactyl soon came out, giving cherries for all of her little ones after the other dinosaur stole the cherry away from them. They soon walked off together with their mother until they found a depressed looking long-necked dinosaur.

"Um...hi there," LJ waved. "What's wrong, little guy?"

The dinosaur looked away.

"Hey... Come on... You can tell us..." Zofia said.

"It's not fair... It's all her fault..." The dinosaur pouted.

"What's whose fault?" asked Kimberly.

"Mother's." The dinosaur pouted, feeling both sad and angry.

"What happened, dude?" asked Bamm-Bamm.

The young dinosaur looked to all of them as he looked quite unhappy. "Mother promised to take me to the Great Valley... But then Sharptooth got her... She went to sleep and didn't wake up..."

LJ and the others looked at each other. "I'm sorry you lost your mother...but she wouldn't want you to just lie down and give up." he replied.

"What'll I do?" The dinosaur sniffled sadly as he was mostly sad now. "I miss her so much."

"Well, where are you headed?" Chrissy asked.

"It's just not fair..." The dinosaur pouted.

"Yeah, well, at least you can remember your mom." Gaz said with a sharp sigh.

Everyone nodded in response.

"What do you mean?" The young dinosaur asked.

"My brother and I never really knew our mother," Gaz said to him. "She basically gave her DNA to our dad, and he used it to create clones of themselves... That became me and Dib... I have one faint memory of her, but other than that, it's just us and Dad, but even then, he's barely around. He's usually at work while we're on our own. It's a wonder we're still alive."

Dib nodded. "It is pretty tough." he added.

The dinosaur frowned. Everyone else soon said their names to the dinosaur.

"My name is Littlefoot." The dinosaur told them.

"Nice to meet you, Littlefoot," LJ waved. "We're heading to the Great Valley too. I suppose you could tag along!"

"Really?" Littlefoot asked.

"Yeah!" The group all smiled, though of course, Gaz not so much to smile, though she was more friendly than she used to be.

"So we could go together," Martin explained. "That way you wouldn't be lonely!"

"Well... Uh... I guess so... But... Mother..." Littlefoot frowned.

"I'm sure you miss your mom very much, but you can't let it stop you," Jenny said to him. "I mean, you might end up starving to death or something!"

"Yeah!" LJ added. "And I don't think your mum would want THAT to happen to you!"

"Well... Okay..." Littlefoot said, sniffling a bit. "I guess I could keep going..."

"Hopefully we can find our parents too." Bamm-Bamm said to Pebbles.

"Alright! A win for everybody!" Kimberly replied. "So let's get moving!"

* * *

Littlefoot soon walked along with them, though he was still going through the pain and sadness of grief, but no one could blame him for it, and he was a kid no less.

"Mother?" Littlefoot smiled hopefully as he looked out to the distance.

There appeared to be a shadow of a bigger long-necked dinosaur on the wall not too far away from them.

"Mother!" Littlefoot smiled and soon ran after the shadow, thinking his mother was back.

The kids looked at him, then back at each other.

"It's better that he find out on his own." sighed Zofia.

"You sure?" Dib asked.

"It might be best that way..." Chrissy said softly.

And so they watched as Littlefoot tried in vain to pursue his shadow. Littlefoot soon joined with his shadow and even nuzzled it, thinking his mother was really back after facing Sharptooth, but he soon dawned in realization that he hadn't really which was a bit heart-wrenching.

"And yet I felt nothing when Arlo thought he was back with Papa Henry..." Zofia commented.

"Because that wasn't as emotional as THIS." LJ sighed.

Chrissy and Kimberly looked like they could cry for Littlefoot. Littlefoot then knew for certain that he was alone and that though the Great Valley was far away and the journey perilous, he'd have to find his way, or the chain of life would be broken.

* * *

The group soon went back to traveling together until Dino soon barked like a dog as he saw someone coming.

"What is he, a dogosaurus?" Dib asked.

"He's a snorkasaurus, thank you!" Pebbles replied.

"I didn't even know those existed..." Raul replied.

"Well, that's what Mom and Dad told me anyway," Pebbles said. "What is it, Dino? Do you see somebody?"

Dino soon barked and pointed, showing another dinosaur who seemed to be on her own as well.

"Cera!" Littlefoot called out, coming to the young female triceratops. "Cera, hello."

"What do YOU want?" The triceratops glared.

LJ sighed. "She reminds me of Francine Frensky on a bad day." he muttered.

"Nothing. Where are you going?" Littlefoot asked Cera.

"I'm going to find my OWN kind," Cera huffed. "They're on the other side."

"I don't think you can climb up there." Bamm-Bamm said.

"Who the heck are you?!" Cera glared.

"That's not important," LJ replied. "We're heading to the Great Valley to find our families. You can come if you want."

"Yeah, you have fun with that, I'm going to get my family." Cera glared.

"Why don't you come so we can help each other?" Littlefoot asked.

"A three-horn does _not_ need help from a long-neck!" Cera glared, kicking dust in his face as she climbed down.

LJ snorted. "How rude can you get?" he asked, annoyed.

Cera soon yelped as she slipped and fall down into a hole.

"Okay, well, we're going to the Great Valley, see you later." Chrissy smirked.

"W-Well, at least we wouldn't be alone." Littlefoot smiled nervously.

"Well, when I find my sisters, I won't BE alone, so go away," Cera huffed as she stormed off, still going without their help. "Three-horns can be very dangerous. They only talk with other three-horns, and they only travel with other three-horns."

"Yeah, because that kinda thinking has helped you so much at this point." LJ remarked sarcastically.

"Whatever!" Cera replied as she kept going.

Littlefoot pouted as he felt alone, but the others comforted him.

"Aw, come on, Littlefoot, we don't need her," Raul said. "We'll go find the Great Valley somehow."

"Yeah! And we'll do it together!" Kimberly added.

"Okay... Let's keep going..." Littlefoot said. "Mother says I remember the way, but I'm not too sure."

"Relax, dude," Martin replied. "As long as we got your back, then you're gonna be okay."

"Okay..." Littlefoot said while walking with them.

* * *

They soon got away from Cera, but they were also going to meet another new friend eventually.

"Now...what to search for?" LJ pondered as he looked around the area.

"Not sure..." Jenny said.

Chrissy soon knelt down, looking into the watering hole they encounter and washed her face a little. "If I'm going to be in the Stone Age, I might as well not look down and dirty like a caveman." she then told herself.

"Hey, not ALL cavemen are dirty!" Bamm-Bamm glared in offense.

"My apologies." LJ replied sheepishly.

Chrissy glanced over and continued to wash her face until she saw a small dinosaur in the water who seemed to be swimming around.

"Whoa...a tiny dinosaur!" Kimberly gushed. "And it looks so adorable!"

The tiny dinosaur soon came out with a smile. "Hello!"

"Hello, there!" Kimberly smiled back. "Oh, you are just so adorable!"

"What's your name?" asked Pebbles.

"My name is Ducky." The little dinosaur smiled.

"Guys, don't you know anything?" Littlefoot sighed. "Long-necks don't talk to... Uh... Whatever that is..."

"Me? l'm a long-neck, too. See?" Ducky smiled as she stretched out her body to become friends with Littlefoot. "And I have a long tail like you."

"Oh? That's so cool!" LJ exclaimed.

"Even if I don't think you're exactly a long-neck." Kimberly said before holding Ducky in her hands.

"Okay... I'm not..." Ducky pouted. "All right. I'm a bigmouth, but I am all alone. I am. I lost my family in the big earthshake."

"Oh, you poor thing." Kimberly frowned.

"You want to go with us?" Littlefoot offered.

"Yeah! Oh. Oh, yes, yes, yes! I do, I do!" Ducky beamed out of excitement.

"All right. Come on, but you have to keep up." Littlefoot told her.

"I will keep up. I will," Ducky smiled. "Where are we going?"

"To...THE GREAT VALLEY!" Dino announced triumphantly. "The journey may be difficult, but if we all stick together, we shall accomplish wonders!"

"Dino, you can talk?!" Pebbles asked out of shock.

"Well, I used to be able to," Dino replied. "Guess I just stopped for awhile since I got tired of it."

Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm both looked surprised from that, but smiled to the dinosaur.

"Come on, guys," Littlefoot said. "Let's go find my grandparents."

"Do you think my family went to the Great Valley, too?" Ducky asked.

"Maybe. My mother said it's where all the herds were going." Littlefoot said.

"So we can meet up with them in that Great Valley...or New Bedrock, even." LJ replied.

"Oh, I hope. I hope." Ducky smiled.

"Then let's get moving!" Jenny declared.

* * *

They soon walked along the trail, going with their new friend.

"Dee dee dee Doo doo, Doo doo Da da da doo, Da dee dee Doo doo~," Ducky began to sing to herself before giggling. "Don't step on a crack, or you'll fall and break your back~"

LJ glanced at Chrissy, who was fussing over her current look.

"I can't pull off these clothes..." Chrissy pouted to herself. "Why couldn't we had been in a more fashionable timeline?"

"Hey, Chrissy, it's cool," LJ replied. "You look great, no matter what historical period! Plus you really pull off the cavegirl look."

"Well, I-" Chrissy glared at first before smiling once she realized what the last of what he said was. "Really?"

"Sure!" LJ replied.

"Hmm..." Chrissy replied before looking at her reflection in the water. "I guess I do look pretty good."

"As long as Cindy doesn't hear that." Pebbles mumbled.

"Friend of yours?" Raul asked.

"No, she's an enemy..." Pebbles rolled her blue-green eyes. "She thinks she's better than everyone and usually tries to make Bamm-Bamm be her boyfriend."

"Huh, I think I know what you mean." Estelle said, thinking of Tammi Sparks in Southdale High School.

"Hoo, boy..." LJ sighed. "I guess jerks existed since before the beginning of time."

"I'm afraid so," Pebbles replied. "Luckily Dino and Daddy protect us as much as they can."

"Awesome," Zofia replied. "So let's go."

Suddenly, everyone's stomachs began to growl.

"My stomach is talking!" Ducky giggled.

"Mine, too," Littlefoot replied until he saw a tree. "Hmm... I wonder what this tastes like?" he then said before biting onto the leaves, pulling on it, but a scream was heard.

"That tree is talking!" Ducky gasped.

"Someone must be in the branches." Gaz replied.

"You should not eat talking trees," Ducky shook her head. "Nope, nope, nope."

Akito soon came up into the tree and took out a small dinosaur, coming back to the others. "Aw, it's a little pterodactyl." he then said.

"Hey, little guy," LJ replied. "What's your name?"

"M-My name Petrie." The pterodactyl said.

"Petrie, huh?" Ducky replied. "Funny name."

"Uh, I'll flied?" Petrie asked them.

"Close, but no, little muchacho," LJ replied. "You fell."

"Aw..." Petrie pouted from that.

"You cannot fly?" Ducky asked the pterodactyl. "How did you get up there?"

"I climb." Petrie said.

"But you're a flier, not a faller." Littlefoot told him.

"Hard thing to fly." Petrie pouted.

"With time, you shall learn." Raul remarked.

"I guess it's hard to fly," Littlefoot guessed. "We can't do it."

"Nope, we cannot." Ducky added.

Akito grinned bashfully, but didn't say anything as he was able to fly himself.

"Some of us can, but mostly we can't." LJ replied.

They soon went to get going while taking Petrie with them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shh... Quiet... Stay low." Dino whispered to the younger dinosaurs and kids as he heard someone coming.

The kids obliged as they ducked down. A predator came out, hissing and snarling as it began to look around for food.

Dino watched it leave and soon looked back to the others. "All right, come on, but quietly." he then told them.

Petrie shivered and ran across Littlefoot's body and clutched to his head, underneath the tree star. The group then continued moving forward.

"Augh!" Littlefoot groaned to the pterodactyl. "Hey! Petrie! Get off!"

"You got nice flat head, Flathead." Petrie said to him.

"My name is not Flathead," Littlefoot glared. "My name is Littlefoot."

"Littlefoot? Hmm..." Petrie replied.

"Yup." Akito nodded.

"Are you just going to stay up there?" Littlefoot glared.

"Yes." Petrie replied.

"Well, you can't," Littlefoot glared. "You're tearing my tree star."

"It is very special," Ducky added. "His mother gave it to him. She did."

"Yeah," LJ chimed in. "We're heading to the Great Valley to find our families."

"Here, buddy, you can hang around us." Akito said to Petrie.

"Yeah, you can come along!" Estelle agreed.

"Ooh, mother-present! Very important, ooh, yes!" Petrie replied as he rolled the tree star up. "Keep safe, let nobody touch it, uh-huh!" he put it over his shoulder like a rifle and stomped around in circles a few times.

"Aw, Petrie..." The others replied.

"Kinda reminds me of you sometimes when you were obsessed with catching Zim." Gaz teased Dib.

"That...was a dark period in my life," Dib sighed. "One that I'd prefer not to look back on."

"Well, I can't help it," Gaz said. "You were such a loon."

"I was not a LOON!" Dib protested. "I was determined. Not my fault practically everyone else was too dense to see the truth!"

Gaz shrugged.

"Anyway, not important right now," Dib said. "We have a Great Valley to get to."

"Petrie's a flyer, why doesn't he just fly?" Littlefoot asked.

"Because he's too young!" Kimberly replied as Littlefoot got a running start.

"Littlefoot, stop!" Estelle cried out.

"He's not ready!" Zofia added.

"You CAN fly!" Littlefoot shouted as Petrie clung to his head. "Now **OPEN YOUR SKINNY WINGS!**"

"No, no, no!" Petrie cried out nervously. "B-B-B-But... Waaaugh!"

Suddenly, they were sent slipping into a dinosaur skeleton's ribcage, which got caught on Littlefoot's back.

* * *

The group soon ran after the dinosaurs as Petrie looked quite scared to death.

Cera was soon seen screaming as she ran, looking scared of something herself. The dinosaur skeleton soon jumped down, nearly hitting Cera, but she ducked down from it before falling on her back and gasping to catch her breath.

"Cera! It's you!" Littlefoot said to the triceratops. "What happened? Why are you so frightened?"

"Frightened? ME?" Cera asked in disbelief as she got to her feet. She then laughed it off, as if nothing had happened. "What's got YOU so frightened?"

"We're not frightened." replied Littlefoot.

"Are you scared, Ducky?" Bamm-Bamm asked.

"Nope, nope!" Ducky replied.

"Well, you should be. I could be with the other three-horns, but I came back to warn you," Cera told them. "I... Met... The SHARPTOOTH!"

"**SHARPTOOTH!**" Petrie shrieked, clinging to Littlefoot's neck.

Littlefoot rolled his eyes. "Come ON, Cera. Sharptooth is dead. He fell down into the big underground!"

"Yeah," Cera remarked. "Where he met ME!"

The others didn't seem to believe her, and they didn't really have a reason to, especially with what they experienced with her before. However, Ducky and Petrie seemed to believe the bully of the group.

"Oh! Dear, brave Cera." Ducky pouted.

"Dear, brave Cera." Petrie added.

"Yes, I am brave." Cera replied smugly.

"Sharptooth is _dead_!" Littlefoot glared in denial.

"My father told me flat-heads have very small brains!" Cera smirked as Littlefoot started off. "I was all alone with him in the dark...just the Sharptooth and me...I could hear him breathing..." she then breathed heavily to imitate it.

"Okay, that's a bit creepy." Zofia said, shaking chills down her spine.

"I could see his one big ugly eye looking for me." Cera continued before backing Ducky up while breathing heavily.

Ducky gasped and fell flat on her back. "What did you do? Huh? Huh?" she then asked.

"I walked right up to him. I looked him straight in the eye and said..." Cera smirked as she soon jumped onto the edge which sent Ducky flying in the air as she tried to scare the others. "**RAAAAAAAAWWWRR!**"

"Somebody catch her!" Martin exclaimed.

"Ducky, I'm coming!" Kimberly called out as she ran to catch the cute little dinosaur.

* * *

Ducky soon fell out of the tree and luckily landed in Kimberly's hands.

"Oh, poor Ducky." Kimberly cooed.

"I am okay, yup-yup-yup!" Ducky replied as she peeked down at an abandoned egg in a patch of grass.

Kimberly smiled to Ducky, before glancing over as she looked to see what Ducky saw. "Ah, we're not alone..." she then said.

"Hello...?" Ducky called as she crawled by the egg.

Just then, the egg began to crackle, and a small head poked out.

"You should come out, you should!" remarked Ducky. "You are late, you are; yup-yup-yup!"

Kimberly smiled as she watched the egg hatch as it made her heart melt as she was about to meet a newborn baby animal.

"Come out! You are all alone," Ducky smiled as she helped the baby dinosaur hatch out of his egg as he seemed to smile sleepily to her. "Are you not scared? Huh? We're going to the Great Valley. You could go with us. Yes. Uh, you are a spiketail, so we will call you Spike."

The newly-named Spike just smacked his lips in response. Kimberly giggled as the baby dinosaur seemed cute in his own way. Spike soon came out and began to eat the grass he was born around.

"I guess he was hungry." Kimberly remarked.

"I like him, do you think I can keep him?" Ducky smiled as she hugged Spike.

"Well...okay!" Kimberly replied.

Ducky smiled as she adopted Spike since he didn't seem to have a family of his own. Ducky and Kimberly soon met up with the others and introduced them to Spike as they went back on their trail. Ducky had to lead Spike along with a branch full of berries, and it worked. Zofia giggled as that looked pretty cute.

"Hmm... Where do we go from here, I wonder?" Pebbles commented.

"May as well find some food for the others," LJ replied. "I can see a bunch of trees over there!"

"I could eat just about anything..." Akito sighed.

* * *

They soon looked over to see the trees in relief.

"Green food!" Ducky beamed.

"The Great Valley! I found it~" Cera cheered, then sang.

"Cera, stop it!" Littlefoot complained.

"I found it!" Cera bragged to the others.

"Great Valley, not," Jenny remarked. "It's just a grove of trees."

"I'm so hungry I could probably EAT a tree..." Akito said in a daze.

They soon felt the ground rumbling and shaking around.

"Earthshake!" Ducky cried out.

"We've got to get out of here!" Littlefoot told the others.

Several adult Longnecks ran out from behind and started eating the leaves off the trees.

"Oh..." The others frowned as that looked a bit unfair.

"They're eating our food!" Cera complained. "Look, look what they're doing! They're so greedy! What about me? I'm still hungry!"

Eventually the longnecks cleared away, leaving only one tree untouched.

"You hungry? I empty to the top," Petrie pouted. "We at the Great Valley and still no foods. We be hungry forevers."

They soon walked down together and looked around.

"No, Petrie. Cera was wrong," Littlefoot remarked. "This isn't the Great Valley."

"Toldja." LJ nodded.

"Oh, it is not a great anything." Ducky pouted. "Nope, nope, nope."

"We better go down and see if anything's left." Littlefoot told the others.

* * *

And so the group headed down to the barren grove to see if there was ANYTHING left for them to eat at all. They walked around, looking around.

"Here's a tree." Jenny pointed out.

"Keen eye, Jen!" Martin praised. "Now let's see if we can't shake down some leaves from it!"

"Petrie, could you fly up there, and-" Littlefoot spoke up.

"No!" Petrie cried out.

"Petrie, do not feel sad," Ducky coaxed. "Many things do not fly... Rocks, trees, sticks, Spike."

"I think we can handle this," Pebbles replied. "Bamm-Bamm, care to do the honors?"

"Of course!" Bamm-Bamm replied, clutching the tree by its trunk and shaking it wildly.

The others soon gathered around.

"Boy, I love being strong." Bamm-Bamm smiled.

"Like your dad?" Akito guessed since he was strong like his own father.

"Well... Not exactly..." Bamm-Bamm replied.

"Bamm-Bamm...is adopted," Pebbles explained. "Like Spike."

"Adopted...?" The others asked.

"Yeah, my parents found me on their doorstep when I was a baby," Bamm-Bamm smiled. "I love them very much though, they're the only parents I've ever known."

"And Spike is our family too, since we love him a lot, yup-yup-yup!" Ducky nodded.

Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm smiled to that. Everyone soon began to eat what they could after the leaves fell onto the ground, thanks to the strong caveboy.

"Hey, Cera, sure you don't want any?" asked LJ. "Plenty of leaves for everybody!"

"I can find my OWN green food!" Cera replied. "Three-horns don't need help from ANYONE!"

The others looked to each other before shrugging as they continued to eat since it was the best they could do for now.

Cera kept trying to headbutt against the tree, but it didn't seem to be working. Littlefoot looked over and soon decided to give Cera some food anyway so she wouldn't starve and let the leaves fall on her after she tried once more.

Cera then smiled and began to eat up, thinking she did it on her own. "See? I can take care of myself," she then retorted to the others while eating and soon went off on her own. "All by myself. And I'm not afraid to be alone! I know my way to go, and I'm not afraid of Sharptooth! I hope he doesn't eat any of you~"

The group didn't really pay her any mind as she walked off.

"There isn't any Sharptooth." Littlefoot grumbled.

"If you say so," LJ replied. "But something had Cera spooked in that cave before she ran into us. Question is, what?"

"Maybe she saw her reflection." Raul smirked.

LJ snickered at that. Cera soon glared at the others and tried to get comfortable all by herself.

* * *

Eventually, night fell, and the group huddled together for warmth as they slept.

"It's a bit cold being alone, huh?" Pebbles asked.

"Hmph." Cera just firmly pouted to them.

Eventually, Cera's common sense overtook what arrogance she had, and she relented, deciding to huddle with the others for warmth. Bamm-Bamm did his best to comfort Pebbles, and Dino smiled to them while taking caring them, almost like a babysitter.

"Good Dino..." Pebbles smiled tiredly from that. "You're a good boy."

Dino smiled at that as he curled up with Hoppy and the others.

"We'll get there...you'll see..." LJ yawned as he dozed off.

Everyone soon began to get sleep and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually, the next day came and Cera was the first to wake up. It seemed to be a good morning so far until Cera looked around and suddenly felt scared to death. A low roar was soon heard right towards the young triceratops.

"Wake up," Cera panicked, then tried to wake up Littlefoot. "Wake up! Wake up!"

"Hey, stop that." Littlefoot glared.

"Sharptooth!" Cera yelled.

"Cut it out!" Littlefoot snapped.

"He'll eat us!" replied Cera as she ran for her life.

"Not this again..." Pebbles said, thinking it was a prank.

"Come back!" Littlefoot told Cera.

However, it was not a joke, as the dinosaur snarled and was right behind them now, growling at them, hungrily.

"**RUNNNNN!**" Zofia shrieked as the beastly creature stomped down, nearly crushing them.

They all ran off.

"Okay, I guess this dinosaur kid's movie is a bit more intense than Arlo's adventure!" Chrissy cried out.

"Without a doubt!" Kimberly agreed as LJ picked up the both of them and ran from the Sharptooth.

They soon ran into a hole to hide inside of. Sharptooth snarled as he continued to chase them, getting his face stuck and tried to sniff them out. They then fell out from their hiding place from the pushing and ended up sliding down the wall and ended up on the ground together.

"At least he can't get to us now..." Zofia sighed.

"Everyone okay?" Pebbles asked.

The others grunted and panted while nodding to her.

"Now do you believe me?" Cera glared to the others.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Littlefoot replied.

"Boy, doesn't that look familiar?" Akito pointed out.

Everyone soon saw a rock formation behind them.

"That rock looks like a long-neck, like my mother said..." Littlefoot realized. "We're going the right way! The way to the Great Valley!"

"Alright!" LJ remarked. "We're on the right road!"

The others looked excited and happy to hear about this news. Littlefoot had been wrong about the Sharptooth, but the others followed. Their only hope was the Great Valley. Littlefoot alone knew the way.

* * *

As the group continued their journey, they grew more and more tired, but Littlefoot urged them on. "Oh, you can't quit now!" he exclaimed. "What if the Great Valley is just over that ridge?"

"So tired..." Bamm-Bamm said sleepily. "Need bed..."

Spike looked quite exhausted and wore out as he traveled with his friends. Though they were sore-stumped and tired, Littlefoot urged them on. He'd never seen the Great Valley, but his heart told him they were close. Surely at the top, they'd behold it. But when they reached the top, all they found at the bottom was an empty field.

"THIS is your Great Valley?!" Cera snapped.

The others looked a bit unfortunate upon seeing what they had found.

"You're crazy!" Cera soon stormed off. "I'm leaving!"

"Cera!" Littlefoot called. "We have to keep following the Bright Circle!"

"Says who?" Cera retorted.

"My mother!" replied Littlefoot.

"Then SHE was a stupid longneck, too!" Cera snapped smugly.

The others gasped a bit from that as that was TOO far and mean-spirited.

"Take that back!" Littlefoot glared.

"Never." Cera glared back.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Littlefoot demanded.

"NO!" Cera yelled out.

In a fit of anger, Littlefoot tackled Cera, sending them both tumbling down the side of the field.

"Whoa!" The others gasped from that.

Spike soon began to go down after Cera. The others followed behind.

"I'm sorry, Cera, but you deserved that," Zofia said. "Especially after acting like a female version of Eric Cartman."

LJ nodded. "Especially since Littlefoot's mother saved your lives!" he added.

Cera glared and soon rammed up to them.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Littlefoot glared to her.

Dino glared at Cera, stepping protectively in front of Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm. "Yeah!" he then replied. "You wanna _make_ trouble? Then DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE, **CUZ WE'RE NOT INTERESTED!**"

"Oh, Dino..." Pebbles whispered.

"Then I'm going!" Cera glared as she went to go off. "My way is better anyway!"

"Go on! Go the wrong way!" Littlefoot huffed to the triceratops. "We never wanted you with us anyway," he then looked over to the others. "Come on. We have to keep going. Come on."

The kids nodded as they followed behind.

"Cera's way is easier." Ducky said.

"No, Ducky, you can't trust her!" Chrissy cried out.

"Perseverance is the key!" LJ agreed. "We have to keep moving!"

"I think Ducky right..." Petrie said.

"Petrie!" Zofia frowned.

"Oh, good grief, not you too!" Kimberly sighed.

Littlefoot glared to them with tears in his eyes as he kept going his own way, not saying anything.

"Let's go after him." LJ replied to the others.

The others began to climb to go after Littlefoot as he was going through a lot in his mind after dealing with Cera.

"Flathead! Wait!" Petrie called as he ran after Littlefoot and the others.

The others kept going anyway.

"No be angry!" Petrie called out until he slid down. "Waaaaaait!"

"Cera, wait for us!" Ducky told the triceratops. "We're coming with you, Cera!"

"I still think that's a bad idea." Dib remarked.

"Well, what else can we do at a time like this?" Gaz asked her brother.

"Well, we keep following Littlefoot." Dib replied.

"I'm sure it'll be better later on." Gaz said.

"I sure hope so." Raul said before smirking to Pebbles, trying to make sexy poses to her.

Pebbles rolled her eyes and ignored him.

LJ sighed. "Raul Rivera, you are what the surfers call mondo hopeless, dude." he remarked.

"Whatya mean?" Raul complained.

LJ just rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Hey! I'm talkin' to you!" Raul glared. "What? You think cuz you got two girlfriends you're better than me?"

"I'm just saying, maybe Bamm-Bamm likes Pebbles," replied LJ. "Keep that in consideration."

Bamm-Bamm blushed a bit from that.

"You do, don't you?" Zofia asked him.

"Uh... Well... Yeah... A little bit." Bamm-Bamm smiled bashfully.

"My point exactly." replied LJ.

"When's a girl gonna come for me?" Raul pouted. "I'm obviously great boyfriend material."

"You gotta let it happen naturally," replied LJ. "Don't force it."

"So... What you're saying is... It'll just suddenly come when I'm not even thinking about it?" Raul asked.

"Or when you least expect it." LJ replied.

"Hmm..." Raul paused in thought. "Maybe..."

"Come on, let's go after Littlefoot." Pebbles told the others.

"Right." The kids replied as they followed.

* * *

Some of the others soon followed after Cera.

"Why did we come this way?" Jenny asked.

"Maybe it's a shortcut to the Great Valley." Martin replied.

"Or maybe we're just heading towards more trouble." Chrissy sighed.

"I wanted to keep an eye on Ducky." Kimberly replied.

"Well, I guess I can't blame you for that," Jenny said. "It's almost like she's your pet."

Kimberly grinned at that. "I guess you could say that." she replied.

"...Is that a volcano...?" Jenny blinked nervously.

"This looks pretty dangerous." Vincent said to the others.

"Looks? No, it IS dangerous." Martin replied.

"Sure, you say that NOW," Chrissy muttered. "Then we end up a million miles from our destination."

"You didn't _have_ to come along." Jenny said to the blonde girl.

"True, but you guys didn't have to follow Cera either." Chrissy replied.

"I wish Littlefoot and the others w-w-was here with us now..." Ducky shivered nervously.

"Me too, Ducky," Kimberly replied as she hugged the small dinosaur. "Me too..."

Spike stopped, licking his lips as he found something to eat.

"Spike! Do not stop!" Ducky told him. "We have to stay together!"

But Spike was taking orders from his stomach now, and he was determined to get the food. Cera looked around for where to go next while Petrie looked and sounded like he was scared to death.

"Petrie, calm down," advised Martin. "Panicking won't get us anywhere except for into more problems."

"Can't help it." Petrie pouted.

They felt more rumbling, but luckily, nothing too dangerous. Cera looked down to the tar pit and soon jumped over the ledge to make it over to the gap on the other side. The other kids followed suit, luckily managing to avoid falling in. Martin nearly fell in, but his sister luckily helped him in time. Petrie, however, panicked, and fell straight into the tar pit.

"Oh, no!" Kimberly cried out. "We have to get Petrie out!"

"Cera, I fall!" Petrie panicked. "Whoa! Oh, Cera, Ducky, Spike! HEEEEEEELP!"

"Hang on, Petrie, we're coming!" Jenny called out to the young pterodactyl.

"Alright, we're gonna hafta form a chain to reach out and pull him free." Martin explained.

"Is it safe?" Kimberly asked.

"We gotta try something," Jenny replied. "We can't let him be stuck down there."

"Fair enough," Vincent replied. "Time to link up and form a chain!"

* * *

Everyone soon gathered around to make a link together to save Petrie from the tar pits before it would be too late. Vincent grabbed onto Petrie and pulled as hard as he could to get him free from the tar pit.

"Help!" Petrie cried out.

"Don't worry, Petrie, I got you." Vincent told him.

"Everyone, HEAVE!" Martin called, and the kids pulled as hard as they could to get Petrie free from the tar.

Petrie held onto them as everyone did their best to pull him out. There was a bit of grunting involved as they tried to help. Little did anyone know, Littlefoot and the others with him were soon coming back for them.

"Hang on, guys," LJ called out. "We're coming!"

"Guhhhh... Aaaaugh... GOT YA!" Jenny grunted before Petrie soon popped out of the tar pit from their help.

"That was a close one." Martin wheezed, his arms throbbing in pain.

"You okay, Marty?" Jenny asked her brother.

"Sure..." Martin replied. "My arms are just sore, is all."

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay, Petrie, we were worried..." Kimberly cooed to the young pterodactyl, nuzzling against him warmly.

"I fine...just all gooey." replied Petrie.

"I'm glad we saved you in time, I was so worried." Kimberly told him.

"Same here." Vincent nodded.

"HEEELP!" Cera's voice called out.

"Someone needs help." Akito said, sounding like he was in a superhero cartoon from the 1960's.

"Well, then let's see who it is." Zofia replied.

The group soon met together and they ran to follow the source of the scream. Cera appeared to be in trouble as two bigger dinosaurs chased her and tried to grab her.

"Guess we better get those guys off her tail." Dib remarked.

"Should we?" Jenny rolled her eyes. "Especially with the way she's been acting. She's like Aunt Lu on a bad hair day."

"If we don't go back and help...then we'd be no better than she was." Bamm-Bamm replied.

"...Yeah... I guess..." Jenny said. "All right, I don't know how, but we'll help." Jenny said.

"It's the right thing to do." Pebbles agreed.

* * *

And so, the kids took off to bail Cera out of the danger she had gotten into. Akito cracked his neck and knuckles as he gave a steely-eyed glare towards the dinosaurs. The dinosaur glared right back at Akito, determined to not let these interlopers disrupt its feast.

"You leave that three-horn alone, you Dino Dummies." Akito glared at the dinosaurs.

The two dinos snickered.

"And I suppose _you're_ going to make us, troglodyte?" One of them asked.

"Oh, you shouldn't mess with me," Akito glared, pounding his fist onto his chest. "I could take the two of you blindfolded if I wanted to! In fact..." he then lowered his bandanna to cover his eyes and soon ran toward them, knocking them down without even seeing them and began to fight them. "Get out of here, Cera, I'll hold 'em off!"

Cera looked back at him briefly, before she ran off.

"You guys are nothing compared to what else I've seen, and that's just counting my misadventures with the Loonatics." Akito said to the dinosaurs.

"Talk tough all you want, hominid," The other dinosaur remarked. "It'll just make eating you more satisfying!"

"I don't think so." Akito glared as he kept fighting them.

The others soon came out once they found Cera.

"You okay, Cera?" Vincent gave a polite smile.

"...Sure I'm fine!" Cera replied, putting on false bravado. "I was just distracting those guys so you could finish them off!"

Some of the others rolled their eyes to that.

"You're welcome for the help." Bamm-Bamm said to the young triceratops.

"It was nothing!" Cera smiled back, ignoring the sarcasm.

* * *

Akito soon piled the dinosaurs on top of each other and pulled his bandanna back up over his eyes with a small smile. They both groaned in pain as the others arrived.

"Well, I knew they were coming all along and I knew you were gonna save me, so I was just acting scared, that's all." Cera said, boastfully.

"If you say so..." LJ remarked.

"Cera?" Ducky called.

"Cera, come back!" Littlefoot added.

Cera walked off on her own as she seemed upset about something.

"Now there goes somebody who makes Vegeta seem humble by comparison..." noted LJ.

"Should we do something?" Zofia asked.

"Nah..." Martin replied. "She needs to cool off, do some thinking..."

"You were always the smart one." Jenny said to her brother.

"Sure, but don't go selling yourself short." Martin replied.

"You okay, Kito?" Estelle asked her twin brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Akito smiled. "I'm just glad you're all okay."

"I would never let anyone hurt my Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm." Dino narrowed his eyes protectively.

"Aww!" Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm smiled at that.

Dino smiled back to them. Hoppy soon hugged Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm himself.

"Alright, let's get back on the road," Raul stated. "Those cave gals are out there, and I gotta find 'em and make their dreams come true!"

The others rolled their eyes as they soon walked off with Raul.

"I swear, you and Brock would get along really well." Akito remarked.

"That would be an interesting image," Estelle smirked. "Raul meeting Brock."

"They'd be like brothers." Vincent agreed with his younger twin siblings.

The kids had a good laugh about that as they continued on, through a field of erupting volcanoes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Anyone happen to be a lava-bender?" Raul smiled nervously.

"Nope." Everyone replied.

"Then this could be a problem." Raul said.

"Not if we come up with a plan first." Akito suggested.

"So what's the plan?" asked Estelle.

"Easy," Akito said. "We hike by the volcanoes while trying to avoid the lava."

"Izzat all?" LJ asked sarcastically. "And here I thought this was gonna be DIFFICULT..."

"Just stay close to each other," Akito said. "Can't you magic up protective bubbles in case the lava splatters on ya?"

"Maybe," LJ replied. "I'm not exactly certain, Hercules the 2nd."

"Well, if you want, we could help with that." Akito said about him and his twin sister.

"They DO have Dad's Wiccan abilities." Vincent said to the others.

"Well...okay," LJ shrugged. "Sooner we get past these volcanoes, the better."

Akito and Estelle nodded before working their magic to help the others as they walked by the volcanoes to keep going to the Great Valley.

"At least we're alive..." Martin remarked. "So thanks."

"What're friends for?" Akito replied.

"I just hope we get to the Great Valley soon." Vincent hoped.

"You ain't the only one, Vincey-boy." LJ replied.

"Hey, that's what Tigger calls me," Vincent smirked. "Ya sure you don't wanna meet Winnie the Pooh like I did?"

"I thought you hated that." LJ replied.

"I did until I went through that grand adventure," Vincent replied. "You'd be surprised. I mean, look at what we thought about The Good Dinosaur and kid's movies with dinosaurs in general, and now we've ended up here."

"True...the Tigger Movie was pretty awesome for what it is," LJ nodded. "So maybe we could check that out afterwards?"

"I wouldn't mind it," Vincent said. "My point is that I've learned a lot, especially from when I had to find Christopher Robin with Pooh and his friends."

"Well...alright then." LJ replied with a nod.

They all looked around and lava splatted out. Kimberly yelped, but luckily, a rainbow bubble appeared, protecting her.

"See?" Akito smiled to the others.

LJ blinked. "Alright, fair point." he replied.

Bamm-Bamm held Pebbles's hand to comfort her. Pebbles gasped and looked to him while blushing from the hand touching.

"Move quickly, everyone!" LJ advised.

Everyone soon ran off as the lava flowed everywhere. Ducky yelped as she soon ran over to Spike and sat on his back. Spike seemed to smile to her and let her ride on him.

* * *

"At least he knows how to accommodate..." Martin noted.

"Looks like they were made for each other." Jenny added.

"We should be out of here soon." Akito promised the others.

"I hope so..." LJ remarked. "This makes our adventure with the Class of 3000 seem like an afternoon stroll by comparison."

"Heh, I think I kinda know what you mean," Akito replied. "Try not to worry too much."

Luckily, they soon made it out and Chrissy panted a bit.

"So... Hot... So intense... Didn't think... We could make it." Chrissy panted.

"Well, we managed to make it," LJ replied to her. "I knew you had the stuff to make it."

"Yeah, I guess I did... I just don't want to do that again any time soon." Chrissy said.

"I don't think you will." Kimberly replied.

"At this point, the worst should be behind us." Zofia replied.

"Are we there yet?" Ducky pouted.

"Not yet." Akito said.

"Soon." Estelle added.

"How soon?" Ducky pouted.

"If we move a little faster, then we might get there a little quicker." Martin replied.

"I'm sure we're going the right way... My mom told me the way." Littlefoot said.

"If ya say so." Zofia replied.

* * *

They soon began to walk/swim through the water. Of course, Ducky enjoyed being in the water more than the others, except for maybe Estelle. Although LJ and Zofia were also pretty used to it, too, considering they'd previously unlocked their mer-powers. They soon heard a roar which ruined the good time.

"SHARPTOOTH!" Petrie panicked.

"Time to run, NOW!" LJ exclaimed.

Everyone soon hid away as quickly as possible.

"It's Sharptooth!" Ducky frowned.

Sharptooth snarled while looking for food for himself.

"Let's get rid of him once and for all." Littlefoot suggested.

"Yeah, get rid of 'im!" LJ replied. "...How do we do that?"

"Look, we'll coax him to deep end of the pond. He can't swim with scrawny arms," Littlefoot told them, coming up with a plan. "Me, Bamm-Bamm, Akito, and Spike will push that rock on his head, and then he'll fall into the water. Petrie, whistle when he's where the water gets dark. Now we need some bait."

"Wonder where we could find some bait...?" LJ replied, tapping his head.

Everyone soon pondered in thought, though the dinosaurs soon looked to Ducky with innocent smirks.

"What are you looking at Ducky for?" Kimberly asked.

"Well, we need bait." Littlefoot said.

"Oh, no! No, no, no!" Kimberly glared. "You are not using Ducky!"

"Yeah!" LJ added. "She could get munched!"

"Oh, for the love of-... I'll do it." Akito volunteered himself.

"Dude, you don't have to do this. At least...not solo," LJ sighed. "I must be insane..." he muttered.

"Hmm... Only if you're sure." Akito said to his cousin.

"I'm terrified beyond belief...but I'll help anyway." LJ nodded.

"All right, let's get going then." Akito suggested.

* * *

And so, the two cousins headed out to execute the plan. Ducky shivered in Kimberly's hands. Kimberly did her best to comfort Ducky as she and Chrissy watched intently as LJ followed after Akito. Akito and LJ soon climbed up into the cave, looking around for Sharptooth.

"Hello-oo? Mr. Big Ugly Stupid Lizard?" LJ called out. "Yoo-hoo! Olly-olly-oxen-free!"

"Anybody home?" Akito added.

Sharptooth snarled as he was in front of them, sniffing for food, but he didn't see them, though he looked around.

"Their vision is usually based on movement and sound." Akito remembered from what his father told him.

"Hmm...I see your point," LJ nodded. "In that case..." He then began jumping around wildly. "**BWAH! BWAH! BWAH! BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" he screamed loudly while waving his arms.

Sharptooth snarled while looking around for the two boys. Akito soon took out a random pot and spoon before banging the pot loudly. Sharptooth soon growled and looked right at them, letting out a roar, blowing their hair back.

"Looks like that got his attention." LJ replied calmly.

"Yep." Akito replied as he straightened out his bandanna.

"Now what?" LJ asked.

"How fast can ya run?" Akito smirked.

"Depends on the motivation," LJ replied before he started to sweat nervously. "Why do you ask?"

"I think you're gonna need it against Sharptooth here... So... I gotta go FAST!" Akito said before zipping off almost as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog.

LJ sighed. "Of course." he remarked. And with a yell of terror, he took off behind his cousin.

"Hey, if you want, you can ride on my back." Akito offered.

"Uh...sure." LJ replied with a shrug before he jumped onto his cousin's back.

Akito allowed LJ on as he ran as fast as he could with a laughing smile as he loved to run like this. Sharptooth soon fell and slid against them, sending them all into the pond together.

LJ spat out some water. "At least the worst is behind us..." he remarked with relief.

"That was a great run," Akito smiled, giving him a thumb's up. "Now to carry out the rest of Littlefoot's idea."

"Alright," LJ replied. "As well as to get back up there."

* * *

Littlefoot and the others looked out.

"Come on, I'm sure the boys are okay, now let's stop Sharptooth." Estelle told the others.

"Right..." Littlefoot nodded as they headed off to continue the plan.

Sharptooth snarled as he came into the pond.

"Under the sea!" Akito told LJ before ducking under the water.

LJ yelped as he followed behind, dodging the beast's menacing jaws. Akito went to hide with LJ so that Sharptooth wouldn't find them. Petrie soon began to try to whistle, but had a bit of trouble. The others tried their best to distract the Sharptooth as the boys climbed out and got back up the cliff.

Bamm-Bamm soon got the rock ready and aimed it. "Okay... It has to be just right..." he then told Littlefoot and Spike.

"Get ready, guys..." LJ wheezed as he collapsed atop the boulder. "I don't think Mr. Big Bites is gonna wait much longer..."

Akito soon helped LJ down as he caught his own breath. Bamm-Bamm, Littlefoot, Spike, and Akito soon began to push the boulder to hit Sharptooth with. The Sharptooth looked up and glared as the boulder pushed out a few pebbles from below onto his head. Petrie soon threw a small rock at Sharptooth, hitting his nose which made the bigger dinosaur snarl. Sharptooth snarled and soon rammed his head against the rock wall.

"**NYAH-NYAH!**" LJ taunted as he climbed onto the boulder. "**COME GET SOME, CARCASS BREATH!**"

"Oh, he's Uncle Lionel's kid alright." Vincent commented.

"I'm just gonna pretend I didn't sense any insulting undertones in that." LJ remarked as he continued taunting the Sharptooth.

"Not an insult, just an observation." Zofia told her brother.

Sharptooth growled as he glared up at LJ.

"Oh? You're looking at _me_?" LJ asked, before morphing into Peter Lorre. "You despise me, don't you?"

Sharptooth roared right in his face.

LJ sniffed. "Yech...breath mints." he remarked as Sharptooth leapt onto the boulder, and LJ hopped onto his head. "Seriously...somebody better push this thing!"

Petrie soon went to help LJ as Sharptooth snarled.

"Petrie! He's... He's..." Chrissy smiled.

"I'm flying! I'm flying!" Petrie smiled as he flapped his wings with glee. "I'M FLYING!"

"Yabba-dabba-doo!" LJ whooped. "I knew ya could do it, kid!"

The boulder was soon moved from the end of the cliff to come crashing down onto Sharptooth. The others looked down...seeing that it was Cera who pushed it. LJ laughed as the Sharptooth fell while below him...until the beast bit down, clamping his cave shirt in his teeth.

And so, in a pitch-perfect imitation of Hans Conried, he yelled out, "SMEEEEEEEE!" as they both fell into the water below.

"LJ!" Zofia cried out for her brother.

"Oh, no!" Kimberly and Chrissy added.

* * *

And so boy, beast, and pteranodon hit the water with a SPLOOSH! Everyone looked into the water, hoping LJ and/or Petrie would come out, unharmed. Nothing happened, so they all feared the worst case scenario.

"They were... My friends..." Cera whispered tearfully.

"Poor... Poor Petrie and LJ." Ducky pouted.

"In the end...that WAS pretty amazing." Bamm-Bamm remarked.

"Yeah...what those two did took guts." Pebbles agreed.

The others began to walk off, hanging their heads as it looked like they had to move on without LJ and Petrie.

"Stop!" Petrie's voice cried out as he came out from the water. "You go without... Petrie and LJ?" he then asked.

"Yeah!" LJ replied before hacking out some water. "Takes more than a chump like that to get rid of us!"

"LJ! Petrie!" The others beamed happily to see them both alive.

"Petrie, you're safe!" Ducky beamed as she hugged the pterodactyl with tears in her eyes before running with him. "Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep!"

"Course he is," LJ replied. "I stared into the face of danger, and spat a big old loogie right in his eye!"

"Oh, LJ, I'm glad you're okay," Zofia said, hugging her brother. "You weren't scared, were ya?"

"Incredibly terrified," LJ replied calmly. "But imagining what Sharptooth was gonna do to you guys was even scarier than plunging to my certain death."

Zofia soon hugged him again.

"Well... That was pretty scary." Gaz said.

"Without a doubt," Dib agreed. "But at least I can honestly say that the worst is behind us."

"I hope you're right about something for once." Gaz said to her brother.

"Let's just keep moving," Martin replied. "We might actually be able to reach the Great Valley soon enough."

"Come on, guys." Pebbles added.

"I don't know if I can keep going." Littlefoot pouted.

"Hey, we all just beat a dinosaur that's 20 times our size!" LJ remarked. "Some more trekking isn't gonna hurt us!"

"Maybe you can, but I don't know, it just feels hard." Littlefoot said.

"It may feel hard, but we still have to go," Estelle coached him. "What would your mother think if you gave up?"

"Yeah!" Jenny replied. "You gotta keep going...for HER!"

"Mother..." Littlefoot whispered to himself.

"Atta boy," Martin smiled. "So let's get moving!"

"Okay... I'll try..." Littlefoot said softly.

* * *

And so, the group continued to venture onward...and surprisingly, Cera didn't make any more rude or snippy remarks. A cloud of a long-necked dinosaur soon appeared.

"Littlefoot... Littlefoot..." A female voice gently called to the young long-necked dinosaur.

"Do you guys hear that?" Raul asked.

"Yeah..." Kimberly replied. "Sounds like it's coming from...above us..."

"Mother!" Littlefoot cried out.

"Littlefoot..." A female voice called as the cloud morphed before them like Mufasa speaking to Simba.

"Mother?" Littlefoot frowned. "I tried to do what you told me, but it's just too hard. We'll never find the Great Valley."

The cloud seemed to blow away in the wind, and Littlefoot gasped.

"Mother? Mother!" he called out. "Don't go, mother! Don't go...!" He ran after the clouds, and the others followed behind him.

"You guys see that too?" Vincent asked.

"It would appear so!" Raul replied. "Makes me think of that story that Mom, Aunt Mike, and Uncle Og told me about when Aunt Mike was cursed and brought out the Albonquetine ancestors' ghosts."

"That was..." Martin shuddered audibly as they kept running. "Wait, when WAS that?"

"When Mom used to live on the island as a foreign exchange student." Jenny told her brother.

"I know," replied Martin. "I was just wondering when specifically during that."

"Talk later!" Dino remarked. "We're reachin' the end of the tunnel!"

They kept running until they came to a brief stop.


	6. Chapter 6

Littlefoot's mother's image in the clouds seemed to blend with the other clouds before a bright light came out, shining down on a patch of green fields which looked quite heavenly to see after such a long journey.

"I... I think this is it, you guys!" Chrissy said to the others.

They also saw a signpost nearby that read "Welcome to New Bedrock, established 2,000 B.C.".

Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm looked at one another. "Yup, this is it!" they exclaimed with smiles. They soon hugged each other out of excitement before looking to each other and letting go, bashfully looking back to each other.

"The Great Valley..." Littlefoot whispered before beaming brightly. "Cera, Spike, Ducky, Petrie, over here!"

The other dinos soon rushed through the tunnel to join the group.

"Littlefoot, you found it! Yup-yup-yup!" Ducky exclaimed happily.

"We did it!" Littlefoot cheered. "We did it together!"

* * *

The Great Valley was all they dreamed it would be. A land of green, leaves and life. There were waterfalls, grassy meadows, enough tree stars to feast on forever and raising upon them, their families.

"Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm?" A quartet of adults asked.

"Mom! Dad!" Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm beamed, running to their parents.

"But then... Who're they?" The blonde man asked, pointing to a pair of kids who looked just like Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm, even with Dino who appeared to be doing a trend from the 2010's known as dabbing.

"I don't know, but they look awful," LJ remarked. "And their Snorkasaurus...I think it might be diseased or something."

"We're the real Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm!" The cave kids cried out.

"Daddy, don't ya know me?" Pebbles asked her father.

"Hmm... I dunno... How do I know you're the real Pebbles?" The black-haired man asked.

"Think about it!" LJ explained. "Those other two kids and their Snorkasaurus aren't even in the same art style!"

Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm's parents looked over before looking to the other kids with their Dino.

"Um... #YabbaDabbaDinosaurs?" The Pebbles wannabe grinned innocently.

"Not to mention this is BC!" Martin added. "Hashtags DON'T EVEN EXIST!"

"...RUN!" Reboot Pebbles cried out with an over-the-top expression that could rival from Powerpuff Girls 2016.

"Oh, that makes me feel sick..." Zofia groaned from the facial reaction.

LJ nodded in agreement. Bamm-Bamm soon chased after his reboot counterpart with his club and Pebbles tackled her reboot counterpart, taking out her hair bone to use as a weapon, while Dino seemed to strangle his reboot counterpart.

"Whoa..." LJ blinked. "All I did was just think that...and then it happened!"

"Hello, uh, Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm's parents." Akito said.

"Oh, hello," The blonde man smiled. "I'm Barney Rubble and this is my wife, Betty."

"Nice to meet you kids." The black-haired woman added.

"Same here." LJ replied.

"I'm Wilma Flintstone, and this is my husband, Fred." The redheaded woman introduced.

"Oh, Mom, Daddy, I missed you guys so much." Pebbles sniffled as she hugged her parents.

"Aw, we missed you too, Pebbles," Fred smiled at his daughter. "And I'm proud that you managed to make it all the way here!"

Pebbles smiled back from that. "Well, I didn't do it alone."

"She had a bit of help." Bamm-Bamm added.

"Yup...from all of us." LJ replied.

"Oh, Pebbles, you've made some new friends," Wilma smiled. "Isn't that the sweetest thing?"

"I know my heart's melting, Wilma!" Betty giggled.

"I guess, in a way, Littlefoot did a bit of growing up on this journey," Martin remarked. "Now we can call 'im Thunderfoot."

"Thunderfoot... That sounds pretty cool, cous." Raul replied.

"Yeah, I like it too." Gaz commented.

"Thanks, guys!" Martin replied.

"I think our adventure here is complete." Zofia remarked.

* * *

It soon got better though as the young dinosaurs reunited with their parents as well. Ducky's siblings beamed as they accepted Spike as their brother.

"This is our new brother, Spike!" Ducky smiled to her siblings.

"Isn't this great, guys?" Thunderfoot smiled. "Now we'll always be together."

The adventure group smiled back from that.

"We have to get going though..." Akito said. "It was a lot of fun?"

"You are leaving?" Ducky pouted. "Can you not stay?"

"Hey, we have our own homes," LJ explained. "But we'll come back and visit...and have even more great adventures."

"Promise?" Thunderfoot asked.

"We promise to come back to visit as soon as we can," Vincent said. "You guys have fun in The Great Valley/New Bedrock."

"Well...alright," Cera replied with a smirk. "You guys better come back, or else."

"Sure, Cera," Jenny replied. "We'll keep all of you in our thoughts."

"Thank you so much." Thunderfoot smiled to his new friends as they began to leave.

A bright light seemed to cast over the adventure team and they were gone suddenly, and were soon back home in the Schwartz living room.

* * *

"Hey...we're home!" LJ exclaimed.

Cherry and Lionel soon peeked out from the kitchen.

"Well, that didn't take long," Cherry said. "I guess Atticus was right; adventure time passes differently than normal time at home."

"Must be a time-dilation thing." replied Lionel.

Cherry and Lionel soon came out to see the kids.

"That was crazy... I guess dinosaur movies for kids can be thrilling." Chrissy said.

"Yeah, when done right." LJ replied.

"Well, I'll give The Good Dinosaur one thing." Chrissy said.

"What's that?" Vincent asked.

"I'm gonna watch it the next time I need beauty sleep." Chrissy smirked.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Well, I'm glad you kids enjoyed the Land Before Time, but luckily, there's more than one movie." Cherry said to them.

"Yeah!" Lionel added. "They made a bunch more, and while they're nowhere near as good as the original, they're ALL way better than The Good Dinosaur, AND the Alpha & Omega sequels."

"Could we maybe watch another one with our friends again sometime soon?" Zofia asked hopefully.

"Well, of course you can." Cherry replied.

"That's gonna be great!" LJ grinned.

"Even for your next date with Kimberly and Chrissy?" Martin asked.

LJ blushed. "...Sure..."

"Here, kids, we made you some snacks." Cherry said, setting down a tray of treats for them all to share.

"Thanks." Gaz said, taking one instantly.

"No problem!" Lionel replied.

Everyone soon took their own treat to munch on after a long journey away from home, and they enjoyed them immensely.

* * *

"Well, I'll never doubt dinosaur kid's movies again..." Akito said. "Maybe the next time we see Littlef-Erm... Thunderfoot and his friends again, it might be just a little bit easier. Our own little adventure saga like whenever we see Ash and Emi with Pokemon journeys."

"That could be fun," LJ replied. "Maybe we could see that sometime. I could get Fishy Joe out to play some more."

"What about those Big Hero 6 guys?" Martin asked. "From what I heard they seem really awesome."

"Oh, that's right!" Akito beamed. "You haven't met Hiro and the gang! Oh, you guys, it's so awesome!"

"Well, telling about it is one thing," replied LJ. "But SEEING it is even better!"

"Yeah! Yeah! I'll call Hiro right now!" Akito beamed.

"Ease up there, Baby Atticus before you turn into a pinball like your friend Rikochet." Cherry told him.

"She's right," Lionel replied.

"Besides...we can both call 'im." LJ added.

Akito soon landed back on the floor with a sheepish grin. Cherry gave a sly smirk to her foster nephew.

"This is going to be so awesome." LJ chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sure you kids will have fun with that," Cherry said. "Don't do anything Lionel and I wouldn't do."

"We'll try not to!" LJ, Zofia, Akito, and Estelle smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Cherry said to them as she left them alone in the living room.

"Still, I'm pretty hyped for this," LJ remarked. "Meeting MORE heroes? Way past cool!"

"Oh, tell me about it!" Akito beamed. "Meeting Hiro, Tadashi, Baymax and the others were the biggest thrill of my life! I felt like Dad when he, Aunt Cherry, Uncle Lionel, and Aunt Jessica got to visit the Justice League before becoming honorary members!"

"Not to mention all the bad guys we might get to take down," Martin added. "This will totally ROCK!"

"Yeah!" The group added in excited agreement.

"Look out...wait, what's their hometown called?" LJ asked.

"San Fransokyo." Akito whispered.

"Okay...look out, San Fransokyo, cuz there's some MORE new heroes coming your way!" LJ exclaimed triumphantly.

"Here, here!" Raul added. "It is my honorable duty as El Tigre II!"

Everyone high-fived, and had a good laugh over it too.

"I guess while we're going there, I can read up on how you went there the first time!" LJ remarked to Akito.

"Um, okay," Akito smiled. "Have fun with that. I had a ball during that adventure!"

"I'm sure I will." LJ smiled as he rifled through the bookshelf.

Akito smiled back as he took a look with LJ.

"Well, this just got interesting." Chrissy commented.

"Like it wasn't already?" Kimberly smiled, as the two boys had a few laughs as they read about Akito's past adventure.

"Well, this is definitely gonna be worth the wait." remarked LJ as they kept on reading.

"Glad you're enjoying it so far," Akito smiled. "I really had to do some brave moments in that adventure."

LJ smirked. "I'd expect nothing less from you, cuz."

Akito smiled as they looked at his Big Hero 6 adventure together. And soon, they were gonna have a bunch more of them. But that's...another story for a later day.

The End! Or rather... The Beginning!


End file.
